The Past, the Present and the Future
by Seth Destrucdos de Mardio
Summary: Alex thought she was just another normal vampire with enough problems until she meets The Hybrid – as he likes to call himself – at a backwater bar in the middle of nowhere. Now Alex is on a mission to face her past with the help of the few friends she has made over the last eighty years and the family she never knew she had.
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

Jason watched from the corner of his eye as Alexandra leaned forward and turned up the volume on the radio, despite the fact she was sitting in the back of the SUV, and it was unsafe to remove ones seatbelt while a car was in motion.

Jason kept his mouth closed on the matter as if he couldn't open his mouth, even though he had a fully functioning mouth and voice. As he sat there Alexandra, his closet friend, leaned onto the his seat so she could talk to him.

"I love this song," Alexandra said as her fingers started to tap along with the beat.

"Yes," Jason replied.

Personally Jason wasn't a fan of techno music but he couldn't bring himself to say anything or to even change the radio station, and although Jason dislike techno he didn't really care what they listened too. It was either this or country and western music and he had had enough of that for a lifetime.

Alexandra had also made it clear that she disliked country and western music, but then again her favourite style of music was constantly changing. One moment she would love techno and the next she would love classic rock. So how long would it take for her to fall in love with country and western?

Jason turned his attention back to the road in front of him, while Alexandra silently enjoyed the music pumping through the black SUV.

It was just over an hour later when they finally reached their destination. Jason pulled into the haphazardly arranged parking lot and killed the engine.

"We are here," Jason said as he turned to face Alexandra.

Alexandra sat back with closed eyes as a sigh left her mouth. She ran her hands over her face and reached up in order to tie her long blonde hair into a tight ponytail. Once her hair was tied back Alexandra looked down at her left hand. On her ring finger sat a single ring, her wedding ring. Jason didn't know a whole lot about her marriage aside from his name.

Alexandra married a man called Christian Winchester when she was human, and although it had been almost nine decades since she was turned into a vampire she still carried her wedding ring and his surname.

Jason watched as Alexandra removed the wedding ring and placed it in the centre console. She then opened the closet door and climbed out of the SUV. Alexandra walked around the car and only stopped once she reached the rear door. She opened the rear door and found the back of the SUV empty.

Despite the fact the back of the SUV was empty Alexandra proceeded to pull the necklace she wore around her neck up and over her head. Alexandra held the key that dangled from the necklace and quickly moved it towards the lock imbedded in the floor.

Once the strange lock had been unlocked the carpeted floor slowly rose before splitting in two to reveal a hundred different weapons. This was the only reason she used this car.

Alexandra hummed as she considered which weapon she should bring. In the end she decided on a large hunting knife, which she hid it in her favourite jacket since it came with a leather scabbard, which prevented it from ruining her favourite black leather jacket.

Once she had the hunting knife Alexandra closed the hidden weapon bay, locked it up and pulled the key necklace back on before pulling the rear door of the SUV shut.

* * *

Klaus gestured for another drink and sighed. Although he had succeeded in creating more hybrids he wasn't happy about the few werewolves he could find, so he went in search of a bar and unfortunately this was the only place he could find. Why did werewolves have to live so far from large communities and cities?

Although Klaus hated where he currently was he still decided to have a little fun with those surrounding him. Klaus had compelled everyone inside the backwater bar, but he didn't just compel them to do whatever he said, he compelled so they understood what was happening but couldn't do anything about it.

It was extremely entertaining to watch the bikers that had gathered to drink and play pool, since they had been forced to play pool against their will over and over again. But their friends were far more entertaining, since Klaus had compelled them to drink all night even they didn't want too. So the last thing Klaus expected was someone voicing their opinion, since he had compelled everyone to remain silent.

The doors to the carpark opened to reveal a blonde haired woman Klaus had never seen before, but that didn't mean she was harmless. He had a countless number enemies, and although there was nothing any of them could do to kill him he just wasn't in the mood for a fight, so he gestured to the bikers at the pool table.

They instantly stopped playing pool and walked across the bar towards the front door. The blonde woman on the other hand stood at the front door searching the bar. The moment the bikers reached her they stared her down and demanded to know what she wanted.

The woman who wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans silently stared at the bikers. When she refused to speak one of the bikers attempted to grab her, but the moment he reached out she gripped onto his wrist and snapped his arm backwards into a position no arm should bend.

"Are you going to get out of my way, or not," she demanded.

The uninjured bikers turned and glanced at Klaus. Klaus considered giving the order that would end in this woman's gruesome death but then he realised this woman didn't recognise him since she had searched the bar twice now, and her eyes didn't linger on him any longer than anyone else inside the bar.

Klaus gave the bikers a simple wave which told them to back off and they did just that, aside from the biker with the busted arm who collapsed to the floor. The blonde woman stepped over the man and walked towards the bar.

Once at the bar she ordered a beer and drank it down, although it was blatantly clear she disliked the taste. The longer she stood there brooding and waiting the more curious Klaus became.

"So," he started. "What brings a beautiful woman like you here?" Klaus asked.

She scoffed and turned to face the doors she had entered through. The biker who had collapsed to the floor had moved away, but he still sat on the floor in pain. The blonde woman on the other hand stared at the doors with such determination on her face it was obvious she was here for an important reason.

"So," he started again. "What brings a vampire like you here?" Klaus asked to her surprise.

The woman suddenly turned to face him, and although she appeared a little surprised he figured out that she was a vampire it was clear she was more surprised that he would just say something like that out loud in front of everyone. But she did not know about the compulsion everyone was under.

"You must be brave to speak so freely," she muttered as she turned back to face the doors.

"I have compelled everyone in this bar, aside from you, of course," Klaus said. "They are in no position to talk, sweetheart," he added to her dislike.

"Damn," she whispered. "Why?" she demanded as she faced him.

"Because I can, love," Klaus said. "I am the most powerful being of all the time and I..."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she glanced back at the front doors. Klaus fell silent as he watched her. He didn't understand why she would scoff at his true statement, until he realised that she probably didn't even know who he was.

Although Klaus had hundreds, maybe thousands of enemies there were still millions of people he hadn't met. This woman before him was clearly one of those who had never even heard of him.

"I'm the Hybrid," Klaus said. "An Original..."

"And that's supposed to mean something to me," she asked as she stared down at him.

"Have you even heard of An Original?" Klaus asked wondering how much this vampire didn't know.

"I managed to live this long not knowing you and I'd rather keep it that way," she replied before she pushed herself off the bar.

The front doors opened and the blonde woman quickly turned to face them. They both watched as a blonde haired man entered the bar. The woman sighed and approached the man. It was clear that this was not the person she was waiting for.

"Has he turned up yet?" the blonde man asked.

"Not yet," the woman replied. "Just some creepy vampire claiming to be a hybrid of god knows what," she added.

"I am not creepy," Klaus said as he appeared beside the two blondes. "And I am The Hybrid, not a hybrid," he added.

"Well, you're pissing me off," she replied. "I'm here to speak with a very important person and I don't need, or want you hanging around pissing me off," she added.

"Unfortunately for you I don't take orders from anyone, love," Klaus said.

"I don't call me love," she replied causing Klaus to smile at her.

"Look," the blonde haired man said as he grabbed Klaus' shoulder. "She already told you to back off so..." he started as the woman sighed and buried her face in her hand.

It was clear she knew what would happen, maybe it had happened before. Klaus knocked the man's hand from his shoulder and then placed his own hand on the blonde man's shoulder. Klaus stared his brown eyes and searched his mind for his name but his name was not the only name he found.

"Jason," Klaus said. "You will return to your car and shut up," Klaus compelled. "Have I made myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes," Jason replied in a dull tone, before Klaus let him go.

Klaus watched as Jason turned and exited the bar. He then turned to face the blonde woman standing beside him.

"I do not see the point in keeping weak humans around, Alexandra," Klaus said.

Alexandra sighed and rolled her eyes before turning and making her way back towards the bar. This time she sat down and ordered something stronger and better than a single beer. She ignored him for a few moments until she had swallowed down half of her drink. She then turned to face Klaus, who had returned to his seat at the bar.

"It's just Alex and Jason is my second hand. He navigates, arranges hotels and does my tattoos," she explained before she returned to her drink.

"Tattoos," Klaus questioned.

"Ta-da," she said as she pulled up the right sleeve of her leather jacket.

Klaus noticed how Alex's wrist and forearm was covered in black tally marks. Klaus had no doubt that her entire arm was covered in tally marks.

"An interesting way to keep count," Klaus commented.

"I used to write them down," Alex replied. "But I found that this was much more fulfilling and it scares the shit out of people," Alex added.

"If your intention is to scare your enemies why do you have them covered tonight," Klaus asked as Alex pulled her sleeve down.

"They are sort of a giveaway," she honestly replied. "I'm trying to find a guy and the tattoos would give me away," she added. "I was concerned that someone here would recognise me and call him. The last thing I needed was someone telling him to keep away, but I guess that's not a problem anymore."

"Yes," Klaus said.

It suddenly fell silent for a couple of moments until a voice resonated through the air.

"ALEX WINCHESTER!" he yelled.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

Alex froze when she heard her own name being yelled through the air. But a second later she pushed herself off the bar and burst through the front doors.

Standing the middle of the loose gravel parking lot was Caleb McKinnon, the man Alex had been hunting for last two months. This was the first time they came face to face since she started hunting him.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" Caleb asked. "You parked in front," Caleb yelled as he gestured to Alex's SUV.

"Tell me where he is!" Alex demanded.

"Never," Caleb replied causing Alex to get even angrier.

She then moved across the parking lot as fast she could. Once she reached Caleb she gripped onto his neck and pushed him up against the side of his pickup truck which caused the truck to jolt sideways.

"Tell me where he is!" Alex yelled. "Where is he?" she demanded. "You will tell me now."

"I will not," Caleb said causing Alex to tighten her grip on his neck.

"You will," Alex compelled.

Caleb laughed.

"Did you think I was that stupid?" Caleb asked. "I've been drinking vervain ever since you compelled my wife to jump off that building," he added. "Your little minds tricks won't work on me," Caleb said with a grin.

Alex tightened her grip on Caleb's neck and throat. It appeared as if she had the upper hand until Caleb punched her in the chest. Alex flew backwards across the parking lot and landed square on her back. She quickly sat up and stared at Caleb. He wasn't a vampire so he shouldn't have the strength to hurt her but he did.

"I was just going to keep running until I realise that running away was for cowards and I am not a coward. You killed the love of my life so I'm going to kill you!" Caleb yelled before his knees snapped backwards causing him to fall to the ground.

Alex stared at Caleb as several other bones started to break in an unnatural manner. It suddenly dawned on Alex when Caleb growled. She quickly looked up into the night's sky and found the moon was full.

"Shit," Alex cursed.

She should have realised Caleb was a werewolf long before now. She had been hunting the man for two months. Alex shook her head and rose to her feet as Caleb finished his transformation into a wolf. Alex quickly pulled her hunting knife out of her leather jacket. She removed the scabbard and dropped it to the ground as Caleb locked his eyes on her.

The wolf quickly rushed towards her, and although at first Alex was prepared to stand her ground she sidestepped the wolf at the last second. She realised how unprepared she was to fight a werewolf.

It had been a long while since she fought a werewolf, or rather it had been four months since she fought and killed a werewolf. Her last target was a werewolf – in fact her last five targets were all werewolves.

Alex shook her head and focused on her current target. She gripped onto the hunting knife harder, and when the wolf turned to face her she stood her ground and waited for the wolf to attack. The wolf once again rushed towards her and this time it jumped in an attempt to stop her from sidestepping its attack, but she had no intention of running away.

So when the wolf jumped into the air she fell it her knees to thrust her hunting knife up into the air and straight into the wolf's underside. Alex pushed the wolf away from her so it did not fall on top of her. As she pushed the wolf away she let go of the hunting knife and hoped it caused more pain if she left it deep inside the wolf.

She was given a few moments to regain her breath and plan a new strategy. Her mind raced with ideas until she heard a slow clap. Alex turned to face her small audience and found the man who called himself The Hybrid leaning against her SUV. He grinned at her, which made Alex want to punch him but before she could move towards the annoying vampire, the wolf recovered.

Alex's hunting knife fell to the ground, which caused blood to pour from the wound the wolf sustained. But the wolf didn't care it was only focused on her. It charged towards Alex and without a weapon she had little choice but to run.

As a vampire Alex understood the danger a werewolf possessed. If the wolf were to bite her than she was dead, so running was the only thing that felt right and as she ran Alex decided to trap the wolf. She planned to question Caleb once he had returned to a human form.

At least that was her plan until she tripped on some soft gravel as soon as she stepped off the compacted gravel. Alex landed face down in the gravel but she turned over just in time to stop the wolf from biting into her back.

Alex gripped onto the wolf's neck and held its mouth as far away from her body as possible. But it quickly became a challenge when the wolf started to thrush around making it hard to keep a hold on the wolf. Alex knew it wouldn't take for the wolf to free himself, so she decided to take a risk. She removed one of her hands from the wolf's throat and quickly punched the wolf in the ribs as hard as she could.

The wolf flew up into the air before harshly landing back in the ground on the other side of the parking lot. Alex quickly rose to her feet as the wolf whimpered. It tried to rise to its feet but it was having a tough time since her punch had broken several ribs. Alex smiled, she had easily defeated the wolf with her bare hands, but she no longer wanted to capture him anymore. Alex was pissed off and she had enough of these werewolves.

She approached her hunting knife, which lied on the ground covered in blood. Alex picked up the knife and approached the wolf that tried to flee but was incapable of doing so. Alex reached down and gripped on the back of the wolf's neck before she lifted it up off the ground. Then with the hunting knife in her hand she cut the wolf in two separating its head from its body.

The wolf's body fell to the ground and a few moments later its head joined it. Both parts remained in wolf form and although hunting a werewolf on a full moon was a challenge Alex was glad they didn't transform back into a human once dead. It made disposing of the body so much easily but in this case she didn't care to dispose of the body.

Once again the sound of applause found Alex's ears. She quickly turned and stared at 'The Hybrid' who was still leaning against the side of her SUV.

"For a moment then I didn't think you were going to win," he said as she made her way towards him.

Alex wasn't at all pleased that he did nothing. She could have easily been bitten. He had no reason to help her but that didn't mean he had the right to stand there and watch.

"So I assume this means you get another tally mark," The Hybrid pointed out.

"Would you like to make it two?" Alex asked as she pointed her hunting knife at him, as she continued forward.

"You can't kill me," he replied.

"I've heard that before," Alex said before she threw her hunting knife at The Hybrid.

The Hybrid easily caught the knife but that was the point. While he was distracted with the knife Alex quickly closed the gap between them. The moment she stood before the self-proclaimed powerful hybrid she punched him in the face surprising him.

He dropped her hunting knife and slowly turned to face her. Alex wasn't in the mood for games so the moment she saw the smile on his face she gripped onto shirt and threw him across the parking lot. Alex retrieved her hunting knife from the ground and turned to face The Hybrid, who sat on the ground. It was more than obvious he wasn't taking this fight seriously, which only angered Alex more.

She quickly rushed across the parking lot and once she reached him she gripped onto his shirt again, but this time she held her hunting knife against his throat.

"Don't make me kill you," Alex said.

Although he angered her she didn't have a reason to kill him and there was someone in particular she wanted to kill next. But once again he didn't take her seriously and only smiled.

"I am serious," Alex warned as her human façade involuntarily fell revealing her vampire eyes.

Alex felt her fangs grow in length as they pierced her lower gums, causing her mouth to fill with blood. This only reminded her how long it had been since she had fed which only added to her current level of anger.

The Hybrid's smile faded and confusion started to fill his eyes but Alex ignored all this. She just wanted him to surrender, but instead of opening his mouth and surrendering he asked a question she never expected.

"Have your eyes always been that colour?" he asked.

"What?" Alex asked suddenly confused.

Alex's human eyes had always been a mixture of grey and blue, sometimes they changed from light grey-blue to a dark grey-blue but the change was never that noticeable. She didn't understand what he meant by her eye colour, there was nothing special about her eyes.

"This colour," he said before his human façade fell.

Alex watched as the whites of his human façade changed into the familiar dark red of a vampire. But it was his irises that confused her. His normal hazel coloured irises faded away to reveal golden irises that glowed.

At first Alex didn't understand what he was getting at until she caught her reflection on the blade of her hunting knife. Alex quickly noticed that her eyes were indeed the same colour as his but she didn't think anything of it. So what if her eyes were gold, it meant nothing.

"So what if my eyes are the same colour as yours," Alex said as she stepped back and left The Hybrid on the ground.

"When were you turned," he demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Alex asked as she moved to collect her hunting knife's scabbard.

"I could easily kill you..." he started.

"And how are you going to get your answer if I am dead," Alex pointed out. "And you can torture me all you want, it won't work," Alex added as she roughly cleaned her hunting knife and returned it to its scabbard.

Alex returned to her SUV, where she opened the backseat door and tossed her hunting knife onto the rear seat. A moment later she climbed up into the SUV and sat down, but when she moved to close the door The Hybrid appeared and held the door open.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked taking her by surprise.

Alex quickly realised that he was asking so she would open up to him and tell him what he wanted to know. At first Alex considered ignoring him but she then realised that this could be a good thing. Alex figured if he was so cocky to think that he couldn't be killed that he must have powerful allies or contacts such as witches and since she had hit a dead end she decided to exploit these contacts since her contacts had failed her.

"My brother," Alex eventually said as she turned to face The Hybrid. "William Collins."

"Am I correct to say that your brother is a werewolf?" he said.

"He was the last time I saw him," Alex replied. "But he disappeared about eighty-three years ago..."

"Eighty-three..."

"I know he's probably dead by now. I just want to know happened, where he went, where he died," Alex explained. "I need to know," she added as The Hybrid slowly nodded.

"Was your father a werewolf?" he asked to her confusion.

She didn't understand what her father had to do with finding her brother but if it helped him find her brother she didn't care what he knew.

"Most likely, but I am unsure. He died before I even knew about werewolves so I was unable to ask," Alex replied.

"Interesting," The Hybrid said.

"Look, this is cool and all but I have places to go and people to kill," Alex said.

"Well then, I should probably let you go," he said. "I am certain whoever you are hunting won't kill themselves," he added as he stepped away from her SUV.

"They will wish they had when I'm finished with them," Alex confidently said.

"Then I'll be seeing you around another time," he replied.

"I hope not," she lied.

Although it would probably be for the best if they never met ever again Alex was placing a lot of faith in his contacts. She was hoping he could find her brother. He was her last chance at finding out what happened to her brother all those years ago.

Alex watched as The Hybrid returned to the bar and once he was gone she closed the door and moved towards the middle of the car so she could lean forward into the front.

"Jason," Alex said.

But she didn't receive a reply. Alex sighed and shook her head. She really hated it when vampires compelled Jason since it was a nightmare restoring him to what he had been. Alex reached over and forced Jason to turn towards her. She stared into his eyes and after a couple of minutes she compelled him to forget the fact he had ever entered the bar.

"Ah, Alexandra," Jason said as if he didn't even notice her get into the SUV, which was technically true. "Did you find the answers you were looking for?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not," Alex replied. "Caleb was unwilling to speak so I was forced to kill him," she added.

Jason sighed and shook his head.

"I am sorry," Jason said. "We spent all that time trying to find him..."

"Yeah," Alex sighed.

"Where to now," Jason asked.

"Charleston, West Virginia," Alex replied as she sat back.

"Ah, are we going to see Gordon again?" Jason asked.

"You could say that," she answered.

Gordon Everdeen was the person responsible for her current list of failures. He was the person that told her to hunt down Caleb and the list of people before him. Each person she had hunted down and each person was a dead end. Alex had had enough of all these dead ends so it was time for Gordon to face some sort punishment for his failures. So Alex was on her way to Charleston to hunt down her informant.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Alex woke with a start. She quickly surveyed the immediate area and discovered that she had fallen asleep on the backseat of her SUV. Jason was behind the wheel and they were still heading for Charleston.

Alex sighed moved into a more comfortable sitting position. The sun had risen while she slept but thanks to the invention of UV protected glass and windows she was safe inside her SUV. In the past she used to only travel at night since the sunlight burned her skin and threatened to kill her.

Shortly after she was turned she learned the hard way that the sun was now her greatest enemy. So ever since then she avoided it like the plague. She never wanted to feel that pain ever again so she didn't dare risk staying out too late.

Alex yawned and leaned forward so she could talk to Jason.

"How much further?" she asked.

"Not much further," he replied. "We are probably half an hour away. I already called ahead and booked a hotel room," Jason added.

"Good," Alex said.

Alex was glad her compulsion on Jason was still intact after what happened at that backwater bar. Alex had been afraid that 'The Hybrid' had broken it or worse.

The only reason why Jason followed and helped her was because of the compulsion she had placed him under, and although he had been under this compulsion since day one he still had some freedoms. It was this small amount of freedom that allowed Jason to arrange things like hotel rooms ahead of time.

Alex sat back and allowed Jason to continue without distractions, and to avoid becoming distracted herself Alex focused on all the things she would do to Gordon when she found him.

Time flew by after that and just as Jason had said they arrived in Charleston half an hour later. But it took some time to get to the hotel they would be staying in during their time in Charleston. Eventually they found the hotel and once Jason had collected the hotel room key and made sure no sun entered the hotel room Alex made her way inside.

Once inside the hotel room Alex found the curtains drawn and several cushions holding the think curtains in place. Alex nodded and turned to face Jason who finished placing all her bags onto one of the two beds in the room.

"Is it alright if I go grab something to eat?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alex said before Jason left leaving her alone.

Alex enjoyed the silence and she quickly used this time to construct a to-do list. Now that she had decided to kill Gordon and rid her life of his pathetic ass she needed to rethink her future. What would she do now? She had been hunting down the people Gordon sent her after for almost ten years now so re-adjusting will be hard.

* * *

Klaus was on his way back to Mystic Falls, only because Stefan had called and informed him that Mikael was dead. For as long as he could remember Klaus had been running from that man and now there was a possibility he could stop running. But before he could return to Mystic Falls and confirm Mikael's death he had to speak with someone concerning another matter.

Finding the house she lived in wasn't a challenge since it was the same house she lived in when he first met her. But it had changed drastically since then. It was now old, weathered and severely deteriorated. Parts of the exterior siding had fallen off exposing the interior to the weather.

Klaus casually made his way towards the house but once he reached the front door and knocked he suddenly became impatient. Although he had all the time in the world now that Mikael was dead Klaus wanted answers now not later.

Eventually the front door opened to reveal an old woman who from the look of it hadn't left the house in a long time. She looked up and the moment her eyes met his all the kindness in her face fled. Her face formed a permanent scowl.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Klaus expected this sort of response. He did kill her entire family the last time they met.

"We need to talk," Klaus said.

If there was anyone that knew more about his curse than he did it would be the witch in front of him. Many years ago he had employed her family to find a loophole in his curse. He knew it was a long shot but he had to try something. But it had ended in failure.

Now that his curse was broken he thought he would never see this witch again, unless she was foolish enough to come for him. But considering the long gap between the last they saw each other and now she wasn't that foolish.

"I'm going to stay in here and you're going to stay out there," she said.

"Even if I wanted to come inside I cannot," Klaus said referring to the fact he hadn't been invited inside since the house was put under her name. "I do not need to come inside. I just want you to answer a question," Klaus said.

"Fine," she said when she realised he wouldn't leave until she answered him.

"Is it possible for a hybrid to exist that wasn't turned by me," Klaus asked.

At first it appeared as if the witch couldn't believe he was serious. But then her face slowly changed as if she remembered something someone had told her a long time ago. She avoided eye contact with him for a few moments and although this annoyed Klaus he decided to just wait. This was important.

"There is a chance," she started. "The spirits could have intervened but it is highly unlikely. There is a one in a million chance that a person from a werewolf bloodline could become a hybrid if they were turned into a vampire before they triggered the werewolf curse," she said.

"So it is possible," Klaus asked.

"I suppose, but that chances of it happening are low, very low," she said.

Despite the unlikeliness of all this happening Klaus smiled because he knew the truth. If there was a chance, no matter how small, that a hybrid could exist without his involvement than what he saw last night was true.

Klaus nodded to himself and left the witch's house behind. He now intended to return to Mystic Falls where he would enjoy the fact his 'father' was dead.

* * *

Once the sun had set Alex set out to find and kill Gordon. She left Jason at the hotel room so it would be easier to kill Gordon. Although Gordon was nothing but a human it was Jason's conscience that would get in her way.

Finding and reaching Gordon's office was quite easy despite the fact he had moved since they last spoke. Even entering the building his office was located in was easy, but once she found his office she realised why it was all so easy.

Once she found it Alex struggled to open the door to Gordon's office, not because it was locked but because something blocked it. Once she put enough strength into opening the door it easily opened to reveal the room that had once been office but no longer was. The entire room had been turned inside out. It was clear someone had been come to find something and either found it after tearing through the entire office or didn't find it at all.

Alex searched the wreckage and found a small pool of blood, and a finger. Alex picked up the finger and a golden wedding ring on the finger. Alex quickly assumed this was Gordon's finger since she had seen him wearing this particular ring many times. Alex didn't know the story behind the ring and didn't care. This just meant someone had gotten to him before she could.

Although it was possible Gordon still lived Alex didn't care too much since he would eventually face his end. Whoever took him wanted to hurt him for some reason, and if they were willing to spill his blood then they didn't care about his wellbeing too much. So Alex removed the ring from the severed finger and kept it in case she needed in the future.

Alex sighed and left Gordon's office behind. She considered returning to her hotel room until she remembered that she needed to feed. At first she considered just grabbing the first person she came across, but she changed her mind and decided to just steal some blood bags.

Finding a hospital that had blood bags in storage was easy but returning to her hotel room was even easier. Once in her hotel room she quickly became bored after feeding. Without Gordon to kill Alex found herself lost and bored. Time seemed to move very quickly after that. Although Alex disliked the city of Charleston mainly because Gordon lived here, or used too, she stayed in Charleston because she wasn't sure where to go next.

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. Jason tried his best to entertain her, and although she went out almost every night Alex still found herself bored. Eventually this boredom led to her adding more tattoos to her arm.

Jason retrieved his tattooing equipment from her SUV and quickly started to add a couple of tally marks to her left arm. She had only started adding tally marks to her left arm six months ago and although the marks only reached up to elbow there were plenty of them.

Alex closed her eyes as Jason finished the final tattoo. She was about to let go and relax for the first time in a couple of days when her mobile started to ring. Alex quickly opened her eyes and retrieved the QWERTY keyboard mobile phone from her pocket. She quickly noticed the series of random numbers scattered across the screen of her mobile. She did not recognise the number but she could use a distraction.

"Alex speaking," she greeted.

" _How is the most beautiful vampire in the world today?" he asked._

"Fantastic," Alex sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Alex found flirting and romantic relationships annoying and problematic. How was she ever meant to get anything done if someone stopped her because they cared too much about her, or they got captured because she cared too much about them? Forming that sort of relationship with anyone was a risk Alex could not have and did not want. So The Hybrid's flirting annoyed and disgusted her.

"What do you want?" Alex asked with a tone that expressed how much she didn't want to talk to him, when in truth she was glad to hear from him since he was her only remaining hope in the search for her brother.

" _I honestly thought you would have hung up on me by now," The Hybrid replied._

"I did consider it," Alex replied. "Now answer the question. What do you want?" she repeated.

" _In the town of Mystic Falls a ball is about to be held. I only wanted to invite you," The Hybrid answered._

"Mystic Falls," Alex said completely unfamiliar with the name.

" _Small town, large supernatural population…"_

"I don't do small towns," Alex cut in.

" _Of course," he replied. "You have that whole kill enough people and everyone will fear me scheme to attend to and how is that going, if I may ask?" he asked._

Alex rolled her eyes. She really didn't have time for games, but with all her faith in this last ditch attempt to locate her brother's resting place she decided to just play along until it wasn't necessary.

"My right arm is completely covered and I am halfway up my left," Alex explained.

" _Scary," he replied._

"Yes," Alex said. "This ball you mentioned, what sort of ball do you mean?" Alex asked.

" _The full spectacle," he said. "It would be an event not to miss."_

"In that case I will have to reject your invitation," Alex replied.

" _And why is that?" he asked. "You are only in Charleston which is only a few hours away, the conversational way," he pointed out._

Alex wasn't surprised to learn he knew her location. He had managed to get her personal mobile number somehow, so finding her current location wouldn't be too hard. It was clear he had many contacts and Alex was glad. But even still she kept a calm demeanour.

"I do not have the required attire for a ball," Alex explained.

" _Then I am sure I can find something for you to wear here," he offered._

"I will not be attending and that is my final word on the matter," Alex said with a hint of anger in her voice.

" _Very well, but you should come to Mystic Falls," he said._

"I just said I don't do small towns," Alex replied.

" _If you come to Mystic Falls I will have my best man look for your brother," he replied. "I have many powerful contacts that could aid you in your search," he added._

Alex hummed although she had made up her mind on the matter. She would do anything to find her brother, even if she had to go against one of her most important rules. Alex decided shortly after she started working with Gordon that she would avoid small towns because people started to notice things quicker in small towns, especially if you start killing too many locals.

"Very well, but I'm not attending a ball," Alex warned.

" _That is fine with me, love," he replied._

"Don't call me love," Alex responded. "I have a name," she added.

" _Yes," he replied. "And my name is Klaus," he said finally giving her a name to put to his face._

"Klaus," she asked. "Well that is different," she said referring to the fact she had never heard that sort of name before, but then again she hadn't exactly travelled a lot.

It fell silent for a few moments, which led Alex to believe that Klaus was busy doing something else while he was talking to her.

" _When will you arrive?" Klaus eventually asked._

"When I get there," Alex replied. "I may only be in Charleston but I have business to attend to here," she lied.

She only lied because she didn't want him to think she was that desperate for help, although that was true. She just didn't want to ask for help, despite being extremely desperate for it.

" _Very well," Klaus replied._

Alex's conversation with Klaus didn't last much longer after that. So before it became awkward Alex decided to hang up and move on. She ordered Jason to go down and sign out or at least let the hotel management that they planned to leave that night. Alex on the other hand started to pack their bags.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

Despite never having heard of Mystic Falls before, Alex found it quite easy to find. Especially since Klaus said it was only a couple of hours away from Charleston. The trip from Charleston to Mystic Falls was spent in silence, until the last couple of minutes. But that was only because Alex slept for the most part of the trip.

Alex groaned when the sound of classic rock n' roll music found her ears. She slowly sat up and turned to face the front of her car. She found the sun had set but they were still on the road moving towards Mystic Falls.

"Change that," Alex ordered.

Jason nodded in reply and moved to change the radio station. He expertly changed it from a station that played classic rock to a station that played techno music. Alex smiled and reached for one of her duffle bags, which she had tossed into the back of the SUV so she could lie down and sleep. She opened the bag and looked for a clean shirt. When she found the $300 designer shirt she removed the black t-shirt she wore and tossed the black t-shirt towards her duffle bag.

She then pulled the red long sleeve shirt over her head and down her body. Once she had a new shirt on she moved to untie her hair which fell over her shoulders. After rearranging her hair so it fell comfortably, Alex climbed over into the front passenger seat. She sat down beside Jason, who ignored her and remained focused on the road.

Alex ignored Jason and placed her feet on the dash so she could enjoy the music vibrating through the air until they arrived in Mystic Falls. Alex nodded her head up and down as she listened to the music but she stopped the moment they rolled into the town square of Mystic Falls.

"Wow," Alex breathed.

Alex quickly removed her feet from the dash and leaned forward so she could see more. The buildings that surrounded the town square were old and traditional. The town clock tower stood tall and glowed from the artificial lights. After dragging her eyes away from the clock tower Alex spotted a place called the Mystic Grill which appeared to be some sort of bar, since people were exiting and entering quite regularly.

"Pull over there," Alex said as she pointed towards the Mystic Grill.

Jason did as asked the moment he was able to and the moment the car stopped Alex opened the passenger side door and climbed out. Alex smiled and nodded before turning back to face Jason. She quickly compelled Jason to drive around the whole town and find a place she would like.

Once Jason had left Alex approached the Mystic Grill and without a second thought she entered. She made her way towards the bar. Alex was turned into a vampire shortly after her 24th birthday so she could easily get away without having to provide identification.

Thankfully this time the bartender didn't question her because compelling someone in this town could be a risk if it was full of supernatural creatures. Alex assumed this meant vampires, so it was entirely possible that the locals were on vervain.

Alex sat down at the bar and slowly started to enjoy her drink. But as she sat there she couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversations happening around her. She needed to know who was an enemy and who was an ally, if anyone was an ally.

Alex eventually settled on a young couple who were only a short distance from her at the bar. The young man carried blonde hair and appeared to be in pain while the young woman, who also carried blonde hair, wore a fancy green dress which reminded Alex of the ball Klaus mentioned.

" _Hi," the blonde woman greeted after she approached the young man at the bar. "What are you doing?" she asked._

" _Well, let's see," he replied. "I went to a dance and got my hand crushed and found out that I don't have health insurance, so I just needed a minute to myself."_

Alex glanced at the couple and noticed how the young man wore clothes that would be required in order to attend a ball. This meant she had missed the ball, which made her happy but also sort of disappointed because the idea of crashing the party sounded fun.

" _Well, I thought maybe I'd buy you an apology drink," the blonde woman said._

" _Maybe you could just leave me alone," he replied._

" _Look, I'm really sorry about Kol. He's a lunatic."_

" _Look, Rebekah, you're really fun and pretty and all… but I really need you to leave me alone," he replied before he stood and left._

Alex ordered another drink, as it appeared Rebekah's night had ended unfortunately for her. Alex continued to listen and watch mainly because Alex had nothing better to do until Jason called to tell her he was outside waiting for her.

" _Burn," a dark haired man said as he approached the bar and Rebekah. "Rejected by the captain of the football team, welcome to adolescence," he added._

" _Shut up, Damon," Rebekah replied as they both moved closer towards the bar. "I knew I should have killed him. Mother wouldn't let me," she added._

After Damon casually retrieved a bottle of alcohol from behind the bar, as if he didn't care if he got caught, Alex realised that Damon was probably a vampire. She also assumed Rebekah was a vampire from her words about killing someone. Alex had easily come across two vampires in a short amount of time, which meant there were probably plenty in town.

" _Well… never let people tell you what to do," Damon said as he poured both himself and Rebekah a drink. "Besides, you would have broken him in a second," he added._

" _Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?" Rebekah asked._

" _No. I'm just saying you should find someone a little more durable, that's all," Damon replied._

Alex rolled her eyes and finished her drink. Everyone these days wanted sex and although Alex had experienced plenty of it in the past now it just bothered her now because whenever someone looked at her that was all they wanted from her, at least until she compelled them to go away.

Alex's mobile started to vibrate which told her Jason was trying to call her, and although she could have answered the call she decided not to. She stood up and made her way towards the exit. Once outside she spotted her SUV, and after crossing the street she climbed back into the passenger seat beside Jason.

"How did the search go?" she asked.

"I found a place you would like, but I decided to find a place that was also low-key," Jason replied.

Alex sighed. Finding a low-key house would have been the best decision in the current situation. Alex was just a little disappointed, but she quickly agreed with Jason. She then she asked Jason to take her to the house he found.

The house was a traditional looking building with a patio surrounding the ground floor. Once Jason pulled up in front of the house Alex once again climbed out. She approached the house and rang the doorbell the moment she reached it. Although Alex feared everyone in town being on vervain she had to take the risk since she would be safer in a house owned by a human.

When the front door opened Alex was greeted by a woman who was most likely in her mid-fifties. Her face carried a smile and Alex smiled in return.

"Hello dear," she said.

"Hello," Alex replied. "I was wondering if you could help me. I seem to be a little lost and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the town square," Alex asked.

"Oh, certainly," the woman replied as she stepped outside. "You want to head…" she started to say before she was cut off.

She was cut off when Alex grabbed her harshly by the shoulders and turned her to face her so she could stare deep into her eyes. Alex found it easy to enter her mind which told her this woman wasn't on vervain, this made Alex smile.

"Now, Susanna," Alex said after she found the woman's name. "Do you live alone?" Alex asked.

"Yes, my daughter moved away to attend acting school and my husband died many years ago," Susanna said although Alex didn't care about her family.

"Good," Alex said. "Please invite me inside," Alex compelled.

"Please come inside," Susanna replied causing Alex to smile.

Alex let go of Susanna's shoulders and approached the open front door. She stepped inside and nodded to herself. She loved being able to compel people and it would never get old. Alex quickly turned back to face Susanna.

"Come inside," Alex ordered.

Although she was now safe from other vampires she knew that was only true if she kept Susanna inside the house. Once she was inside Alex stepped out onto the patio and signalled Jason, who pulled up in the driveway and climbed out of the SUV.

Alex re-entered the house, and once Jason was inside they went about blocking all the windows with curtains and whatever else they would find. Luckily for them the doors were solid wooden doors so there was no need to interfere with them. Susanna on the other hand prepared dinner for them. Although Alex survived off the blood of others she still preferred to eat normal food.

Once Alex and Jason finished securing the house to the best of the ability given their current situation they sat down and ate dinner, before dragging their belongings inside. Alex chose to sleep in the small laundry room since it contained no windows and she didn't want to take the risk when the sun rose. She feared the sun more than sleeping in a small room such as the laundry room.

Jason on the other hand chose the bedroom closet to the laundry, in case something happened during the day. Alex depended on Jason more than she wanted to admit. He did so much for her and had done so much for her over the last 18 months. Without him it would have taken her longer than two months to find Caleb.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

Alex emerged from Susanna's lonely house an hour after the sun had set. She decided to leave Jason behind, since she really didn't need him. She wasn't going to leave town so he didn't need to navigate. Alex thought about what she should do now. She considered just finding Klaus, and then doing whatever he wanted in return for her brother's location. But in the end she decided to investigate more before she made a final decision. Plus Alex wasn't even sure where he lived yet.

Alex decided the place the locals called The Grill would be the best place to find the information she wanted. Once at The Grill Alex considered sitting at the bar, but she was worried it would be suspicious if someone recognised her from last night. They would see her at the bar two nights in a row and as a stranger in town it would become suspicious.

So Alex sat down at one of the many booths inside The Grill. Alex ordered some food and a glass of strong alcohol so it looked as if she wasn't here to just eavesdrop on people. When in fact that was all she planned to do.

At first she just listened for anything that sounded like vampire business, but also didn't. She thought in a town full of vampires they would be very secretive about their business but she quickly realised that wasn't the case. When the word vampire was said out loud by a local police officer Alex directed her attention to the conversation being had.

" _It's the obvious conclusion," she said._

" _Oh, come on, now," Klaus said as he approached the bar._

Alex looked up the moment she recognised Klaus' voice. She glanced over at the bar and found him, but he was not alone. Standing beside him was someone Klaus was clearly comfortable with, but Alex didn't recognise him. She hadn't seen him at The Grill before now.

" _Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large," Klaus said. "Don't mind us," he added. "My brother and I are just here to let off some steam," Klaus said as he looked towards the man standing next to him. "Right, Kol?" Klaus asked._

" _Right," Kol replied._

Alex nodded when she realised she knew that name. She had heard it the night before when Rebekah was talking. So Kol was Klaus' brother and they were both vampires. It wasn't impossible to find two brothers who were both vampires, but the idea of someone turning an entire family was...

Alex couldn't believe someone would do that. She had to admit that she had done some terrible things but condemning an entire family to this existence was. Plus you had to kill each member and that was a lot to handle.

She shook her head and tried to focus on Klaus' conversation but her mind couldn't stop thinking. If Kol and Klaus were brothers was it possible they were related to Rebekah. When she spoke of Kol last night it sounded somewhat personal, almost as if she knew Kol personally. If they were siblings that meant whoever turned them had killed at least four people, since Rebekah mentioned her mother.

Alex ordered another drink and considered approaching Klaus and his brother, but she was curious who else was related to Klaus. Plus she wanted to see what else she could learn before Klaus discovered her. So she continued to drink and listen.

" _Yeah, no, they're still here," Alaric said._

After spending a few hours in the same place Alex realised it was quite easy to learn people's names. Normally Alex didn't stay out this late in case the sun rose and she was caught outside, but she had yet to find anything useful. That was until she came across Alaric who was clearly spying on Klaus and Kol.

" _They've, uh, drank their way through half The Grill's liquor supply," Alaric added as he spoke to Damon, who Alex remembered from last night._

It had been a long time since Alex had to remember so many names. When she was on the road there was no need to remember a bunch of names. The only names she needed to know before now were the names of her targets.

" _Good," Damon replied. "It'll be easier if they're wasted," he added._

Alex quickly became curious. It was obvious that this Damon guy had a plan for Klaus and his brother Kol. Alex considered helping Klaus since she needed his help but she couldn't help but become curious. How invincible was Klaus? He claimed she couldn't kill him and she knew a lot about killing people, even vampires. So what did Damon know that she didn't? What was Damon going to do that she wouldn't have done?

" _So, what's the plan?" Alaric asked._

" _Divide and conquer," Damon replied referring to the fact it would be easier to target Klaus and Kol if they separated them. "First we'll need a little blonde distraction," he added which intrigued Alex._

She had already met, or rather seen two blondes, not including the several blonde humans that were spending the night at The Grill for mundane reasons. Was Damon talking about Rebekah or the boy Rebekah was clearly fond of?

In the end Alex learned that the blonde distraction was neither Rebekah nor the captain of the football team. It was in fact another blonde woman. Alex watched from the corner of her eye as the blonde entered The Grill and approached the bar, where Klaus and Kol were sitting. Alex was able to tell that this blonde was Damon's distraction only because she kept glancing up at Klaus. She wasn't doing a great job of pretending she was at The Grill for another reason. She was lucky Klaus and Kol were too distracted to notice until she was on top of them.

" _Caroline," Klaus said gifting Alex the blonde girl's name._

" _Oh, it's you," Caroline replied._

" _Join us for a drink?" Klaus suggested._

Caroline hummed at the offer before voicing her opinion. Whether this was how she truly felt or it was just what Damon wanted her to say Alex couldn't be sure.

" _Hmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks," she said._

Caroline quickly turned and left The Grill which was suspicious, but Klaus was too distracted to notice. Alex shook her head. This was another reason why romantic relationships weren't worth it. Alex would never allow herself to get that distracted. Alex rolled her eyes and decided to follow Klaus and Caroline.

But after second consideration Alex decided not to rush after Klaus straight away. She had to give it some time so it didn't appear suspicious. So she rose from her seat, paid her bill and made her way towards the restroom so her actions appeared natural. Once finished in the restroom Alex re-entered The Grill to find that Kol had moved away from the bar. He now stood by the pool tables with an attractive woman. Alex recognised the woman and she was fairly certain she was Alaric's girlfriend although anything was possible.

Alex realised after spotting Alaric nearby that this woman was on purpose distracting Kol. Whatever Damon's final goal was his plan was succeeding and succeeding well. Alex started to feel a little guilty since she knew something bad was going to happen and she did nothing about it. So she decided to do something about it. She decided to warn Klaus, but before she could even walk across The Grill towards to the exit Alaric suddenly stabbed something into Kol's chest.

At first Alex through it was a wooden stake, but then she realised the item was made of metal and not wood. This quickly confused her as the life drained from Kol's body as if he had been stabbed with a wooden stake. This whole situation didn't make any sense. Alex's mind furiously tried to find something to explain what was happening and the only thing she could find were Klaus' words.

When they first met he mentioned that he was an Original _._ Then he asked if she had ever heard of an Original which sort of sounded like there was more than one Original. But what exactly did he mean by 'Original'. The first thought that came to Alex's head was the possibility he meant like the first vampire, like an original vampire, but that couldn't be right, could it?

Alex swallowed the salvia that had gathered in her mouth and watched as Alaric dragged Kol's lifeless body out through a backdoor. Alex decided that sticking around The Grill wasn't a good idea anymore. So she quickly made her way towards the exit. When she stepped outside she spotted Caroline and Klaus in the town square. They appeared to be arguing but that was unknown since Klaus disappeared a moment later.

Alex couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Why did Klaus rushed off like that? As Alex stood there she stared at Caroline until Caroline spotted her. Alex quickly reacted to avoid detection. She turned and started to walk away from The Grill, despite the fact she had parked in the town square. Although Caroline and all her friends would eventually come to recognise her face and name Alex didn't want to get involved just yet. She didn't even understand what was happening.

Since Alex had parked in the town square she decided to just walk around the block and return to the town square in a few minutes. She could have just left her SUV behind and collected it at a later time but Alex couldn't bring herself to do that. There were some very expensive weapons inside that SUV. What if someone stole her SUV or someone thought it was suspicious? The local police might search the car and although the weapons were hidden it wouldn't take much to find them.

Alex shook her head and focused on what was happening now. She couldn't think about the future because she would get too distracted. Alex continued to walk forward until he spoke.

" _Leave him," he said._

Alex froze and slowly turned towards the voice which came from The Grill, or rather outside The Grill. Alex didn't know the voice but for some reason it was familiar, and it was this strange fact that caused Alex to move towards the voice, sort of. Alex considered just finding the voice but she was unsure. Why did his voice seem familiar yet unknown?

So in the end Alex decided to go high. Very few people ever looked up. So if she went up than she would be able to spy on whoever this man was. She jumped and with a single graceful move she landed on top of The Grill. Once on top of the short building Alex walked towards the voice and heard.

" _We still need him, Niklaus," he said._

Alex continued forward but once she reached the edge of the building she stopped. She considered leaning over the edge to see who the voice belonged to but she was worried that they would see her.

" _What did Mother do?" Klaus asked. "What did she do, Elijah?" Klaus demanded giving Alex a name to the mysteriously familiar voice._

Alex failed to even realise that Klaus was also present because she had been so focused on the mystery voice that belonged to the man known as Elijah. But once she knew Klaus was also present she came to realise that Klaus' full name was Niklaus and that Elijah was possibly his brother like Kol.

" _You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now," Elijah threatened Damon who was also present._

" _You told me we had until after 9," Damon replied._

Alex became confused. How much did she miss? What did she miss?

" _I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early," Elijah said._

Alex's earlier theory about Rebekah being related to Kol and Klaus was confirmed in that moment when Elijah spoke, or rather it became likely. Since Elijah technically only said Rebekah was his sister. Although Alex had no definite proof they were all related she couldn't help but feel they were. But if they were all related did that mean they were all Originals, whatever that truly meant.

Alex shook her head and tried to remain focused on what was happening. She really didn't like being out of the loop like this but she needed to be here, for her brother. But her determination to remain focused failed when the brothers Damon and Stefan left shortly followed by Klaus, Kol and Elijah. This left Alex alone which lead to her thinking again.

Although she was depending on Klaus to find her brother Alex wasn't sure if it was worth it anymore. If she stayed then she would be getting into more than she expected. But if she just gave up on finding her brother than what would she do. Finding William had been her sole goal for most of her vampire life.

After debating her options Alex decided to stick this through. So Alex quickly found the first person she could find, and after compelling them to tell her where Klaus lived she took her SUV and headed for the Mikaelson Mansion. Alex wasn't surprised when she found the mansion because she had met vampires before. A large majority of them lived in mansions like the one Alex stood before now.

She approached the mansion and quickly realised that no one was home. Alex considered waiting for someone to return but she changed her mind when she decided to search the mansion for answers. Alex didn't care about getting caught because she had been invited to Mystic Falls.

Once inside the Mikaelson Mansion Alex found it was just as grand as the outside. She had no doubt that this is where Klaus held that ball he mentioned when they spoke last. Alex casually made her way through the mansion and she quickly found the bedrooms which were just as grand as the foyer. Alex shrugged and continued to search the mansion until Klaus returned.

Although she didn't care about getting caught inside his mansion it hadn't been her plan to get caught. But thankfully for her Klaus was too distracted to notice her. It took Alex a couple of moments to realise who he was speaking with. But once she realised it was Rebekah Alex became confident that they were indeed related.

" _Come to brag about your skills as a torturer," Klaus asked._

" _Look at the image on the wall behind Elena. The natives told the story of our history. Look at the images on the far wall," Rebekah said._

" _What is it?" Klaus asked._

" _A native worshipping at the great white oak tree," Rebekah said._

" _And we burned that tree to the ground," Klaus stated._

" _Look at the marking that precede it. That's the native calendar."_

" _This can't be right," Klaus replied._

" _A white oak tree 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik," Rebekah said peaking Alex's interest._

For Alex this whole situation became more confusing but also interesting. With all the information Alex had learned over the past few days she was now starting to believe that Klaus and his family were the original vampires, as in the first vampires. Once she believed this she realised that as the original vampires they must be stronger than a regular vampire, which is why Klaus said he couldn't be killed by her.

Alex didn't quite understand what the dagger object was yet since Kol wasn't dead. But after learning about the great white oak tree Alex understood that normal wooden stakes couldn't kill an original vampire and that only wood from the white oak tree could. So maybe that strange dagger acted like normal wooden daggers on an original vampire.

Alex waited until Rebekah had left before she made herself known. She thought about just leaving and finding Klaus tomorrow night but she didn't feel like sitting around Susanna's house with Jason. If she did that she would end up in her own head all day.

"You know," Alex started. "When you said you were holding a ball I didn't think you meant you were holding a ball in your own house," Alex said. "Then again maybe I should have expected it," she said as she entered the room Klaus stood in.

Klaus suddenly turned to face her. It appeared as if he was generally surprised by her presence. Whether this was true Alex did not care to ask. It didn't really matter if Klaus was surprised or not.

"How long have you been in town?" Klaus asked clearly curious.

"Long enough," Alex replied. "To know you've got a lot of explaining to do," Alex said.

"And I thought you didn't do small towns," Klaus commented.

"I don't," Alex honestly said. "Did you dump sweet Caroline?" Alex asked when she noticed the drawing of Caroline burning in the fireplace.

"It would be wise if you didn't mention that name right now," Klaus warned.

"Fine," Alex said.

Alex honestly didn't care about Caroline. She just happened to notice the drawing and her mouth started talking before her mind could tell her she shouldn't. Alex remained silent and moved further into the room where she sat down and waited for something to happen.

Eventually Klaus explained everything which filled in the gaps, or rather the gaps he was willing to fill in. Alex's thoughts had been correct when she thought his family were the original vampires. Apparently they had been turned by their mother and now their mother wanted them all dead because she regretted her decision.

"So why did you invite me here?" Alex eventually asked when she got bored of Klaus talking. "I'm nobody," she added honestly believing her words.

Alex was just another random vampire with her own problems with family and immortality. She was no one special. She had no special power, or ability. She wasn't any different from the next vampire down the street.

"You're not exactly nobody," Klaus replied.

"That's half true, I guess," Alex said believing Klaus meant that everyone was different. "But that doesn't exactly answer my question," Alex pointed out.

"True," Klaus replied. "So I used to have all these hybrids, which are half-vampire and half-werewolf beings, but they had to leave town so I was looking for someone to replace them."

"I didn't come to town just to become a slave," Alex said.

"I didn't intend for you to become a slave," Klaus replied. "I just wanted you to stir up a little trouble. My hybrids are sire-bound to me so they do whatever I tell them. So when I told to get them out of town they did exactly that. But you are not sire-bound to me you can do whatever you want, which means you can stay in town, if you want."

"Sire-bound, what do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You're an unbound hybrid so you don't have to do what I say," Klaus explained.

"I'm not a hybrid," she stated.

"Yes, you are," Klaus said.

"No, I'm just a vampire," Alex replied.

"You were born into a werewolf bloodline, correct?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, but…" Alex paused.

All the werewolves Alex had met were men. She had never met a female werewolf so it never occurred to her that it was possible. Plus her father, who carried the werewolf bloodline, died when she was only a child so she never got to ask him about it. Then there was the whole thing where she wasn't exactly raised by her parents, so she didn't have the chance to learn about her heritage the same way her brother had.

"You first killed after you became a vampire," Klaus asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied although she was deep in thought and not really paying attention.

"Then you are a hybrid, if not you would have died when you died after feeding on vampire blood. You never would have woken," Klaus explained. "You are one in a million," he added. "This would explain what happened to your brother…" Klaus continued.

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this," Alex hissed as she stood and pointed at Klaus.

Alex felt her fangs extend as she got angry. The fangs quickly cut into her bottom lip but she ignored the pain and the blood pooling in her mouth. No one talked about her brother like that. She was not to blame for his disappearance. It was not her fault.

Alex stood there staring at Klaus for a few moments. Although she didn't want to her mind started to consider Klaus' words. She quickly started to worry that maybe her brother's disappearance was her fault. So she decided to flee. Alex fled the Mikaelson Mansion before Klaus could say another word. It wasn't her fault William disappeared.

Alex returned to Jason and Susanna and tried to forget all about her conversation with Klaus.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

Alex spent the rest of the night sitting wide awake in the small laundry. She couldn't bring herself to face Jason or even Susanna despite the fact Susanna knew nothing about her. Klaus' words kept spinning around inside her head. She wasn't to blame for her brother's disappearance. It wasn't her fault. But as she sat there thinking about everything Klaus said the more she understood what he meant.

He said that the fact she was a hybrid could explain why he disappeared. He never said she was the reason William disappeared. Klaus just said her hybrid status could be the reason. If she naturally became a hybrid instead of dying than maybe there was something in her blood or her brother's blood that could help others achieve the same status. This could be the reason why her brother disappeared. This could be the reason why she never found anything. This could be the reason why no one knew anything about her brother.

But she couldn't be a hybrid could she. To become a werewolf you had to be born into a werewolf bloodline and she had, or at least she was 70% sure she had been. Alex didn't exactly know a lot about her family aside the names she had been taught as a child. So if what she thought was true was actually true than she had the werewolf bloodline.

Alex first killed only after she was turned into a vampire so the werewolf curse was still in place until then. Although it seemed Alex still wasn't sure. But all the facts seemed to point out the possibilities even her eyes suggested the thought. Alex's eyes became the same colour eyes as Klaus when her human façade fell.

If she was a hybrid how come she had never noticed until now? It would be obvious, right? Alex remembered everything she had lived through and done during her life since she turned. She had a rational fear of the sun, so it hadn't even touch her skin since that fear arose.

Alex considered that fear. It arose because of the pain the sun caused her after she was turned into a vampire. But that all happened before she killed for the first time. Was it possible that the moment she killed she changed and became a hybrid? Alex started to wonder if her rational fear of the sun was irrational. If she was truly a hybrid of a vampire and werewolf than the sun shouldn't hurt her, right?

Although Alex had a deep fear of the sun she had to know what the truth was. So when daybreak came about she stood and left the small laundry behind. Alex made her way through the house towards the front door which faced east. Alex glanced down at the floor and spotted the sun shining through the small gap under the door.

Alex swallowed and rubbed her hands together before she slowly reached out for the door handle. Her hand started to shake the closer it got to the door handle. She was nervous and worried she might be wrong. Just because a werewolf could live in the sun that didn't mean a hybrid could. She had no proof. Alex quickly shook her head. She had to do this. She had to know the truth.

"Alex," Jason said as he rushed down the stairs. "What are you doing?" he asked when he spotted her hand on the door handle.

"I need to know," she said although Jason wouldn't understand since she hadn't told him what happened at the Mikaelson Mansion.

"It'll burn," Jason replied. "You'll die," he added. "Please stop," he pleaded when Alex's grip on the door handle tightened.

"Stay right here," Alex ordered causing Jason to freeze.

Jason silently stared at her as she slowly opened the door. At first she hid behind the door but she knew what she had to do even if every bone in her body was screaming at her not to do this. She had to do this. She had to find out what would happen. She had to find out what she was.

* * *

Klaus knew his conversation with Alex could have gone a whole lot better but he thought just breaking the news to her would be better than gradually telling her. Klaus realised the moment he said it that mentioning her long lost brother wasn't the way to go about revealing Alex's true nature to her.

Although finding out what happened to the second white oak tree was very important Klaus was in no mood to do all that hard work so he left it to Rebekah. Klaus on the other hand decided to get some sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was think about Alex and their conversation or even Caroline. Falling asleep would allow his mind to skip through time until he woke.

He slept soundly until he was suddenly woken up by the last person he expected when they jumped onto his bed. Klaus quickly sat up and turned to face the intruder. He thought Rebekah had returned with news about the second white oak tree but instead of finding Rebekah Klaus found Alex relaxing on his bed as if she owned it.

"Your bedroom is…" she paused. "Depressing," she added.

From an outsider's perspective his bedroom would have appeared depressing only because of the artworks that sat on easels and the walls. They were all dark and the curtains had been drawn closed to protect them.

"I thought you hated me, after…" he paused.

He couldn't bring himself to say it. He was a little bit worried if he mentioned her brother again she would explode again.

"I don't hate you," Alex replied. "But if you ever mention my brother again like you did…" she said as she shook her head. "When you said my hybrid status could be the reason why my brother went missing all I heard was. It was my fault. I didn't want to hear it was my fault," Alex revealed.

"I still could be wrong," Klaus said causing Alex to nod slowly. "But you came back, why?" he asked.

"I didn't want to believe your words. I have spent my entire immortal life believing I was a vampire, especially after what happened when I was turned, so I didn't question it. But the longer I thought about it the more likely it all sounded. I was foolish not to see the connections, so to prove it to myself I took the most deadly risk known to a vampire. Took me quite by surprise when I didn't burn up," she explained.

"So you just walk out into direct sunlight," Klaus asked.

"Pretty much," Alex replied.

It quickly fell silent after Alex revealed she basically attempted suicide to prove him right, or wrong. In that silence Alex quickly got bored so she stood up, on his bed and walked towards the end of his bed where she stood on the solid wood end of his bed almost as if she were a gymnast.

"Get up," she ordered. "I'm bored," she said. "You invited me to town because you wanted me to stir up some trouble. Let's go stir up some trouble," Alex said.

"I cannot," Klaus replied.

"Why?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're going to spend all day looking for a tree. That's boring," Alex complained in a childish manner.

"That tree could very well determine whether I live to see tomorrow or not."

"Blah, blah, blah," Alex mocked. "Just have Rebekah deal with it," Alex suggested.

"Very well, but I also have to track down my traitor of a brother Finn…"

"Another brother," Alex said. "How many is that?" she asked.

"I told you last night I have three brothers, Kol, Finn and Elijah and one sister, Rebekah," Klaus replied silently confused.

"Oh right, yeah," Alex quickly said. "I remember that now," she said with a smile. "Well if you're going to do that what am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"You could always…" Klaus started.

He was going to suggest that she could help Rebekah but Alex already made it clear that looking for an ancient old tree, or what remained of it, bored her.

"Well your old enough to do whatever you want," Klaus said. "You're not sired to me therefore you don't have to do anything I say. Although if I allowed to make a suggestion," he asked causing Alex shrug. "Don't get killed before the real fun begins," he suggested.

"I wouldn't want to miss anything good," Alex said with a smile before she jumped off his bed onto the floor.

Before Klaus could say another word Alex had left. Klaus shook his head and then smiled as he wondered what sort of trouble Alex would stir up.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

Alex left the Mikaelson Mansion behind without even running into Rebekah which was a good thing since they were yet to meet and Alex enjoyed the secret of it all. No one knew who she was, not yet. But soon they would realise how dangerous she was and although Klaus asked her not to get killed Alex knew she was strong enough to take on anyone including Damon Salvatore.

Originally Alex thought she would find Damon at The Grill but she did not. Instead she found him leaving the local police station for some reason. Alex honestly didn't care why he was there or what he was doing. It was probably a stupid idea to go after Damon but she wasn't thinking. She just wanted to have a little fun and it wasn't like she was planning on killing him, especially in broad daylight.

Alex stared at Damon from across the street. She knew enough about vampires to know that there was a sixth sense they had when it came to noticing things out of place, especially people if they were staring at you. Alex knew Damon would see her and that was her plan.

It only took Damon until he reached the bottom of the stairs to realise someone was staring at him. He looked up at her and despite being found she continued to stare at him with a huge smile on her face. During the day the town square was crowded with people so it wouldn't be wise for Damon to attack her here.

So Alex made it easier on him. She bowed towards him in a playful manner before she turned and started to walk away from both the police station and the town square. Alex kept an ear on Damon and she heard every step he made as he followed her into a less populated part of town.

The moment they were alone Damon took the opportunity to attack first, as planned. Alex continued to walk as if she had no idea what Damon was about to do. A moment later she had been grabbed and was suddenly being held up against a nearby wall.

"I don't know you, but whoever you are…" Damon started.

"Clearly," Alex interrupted. "Are you slow or just stupid?" Alex asked.

"Don't…" Damon said.

"Don't what?" Alex asked. "Don't call you stupid," she asked with a grin. "You can't tell me what to do," she added before she escaped from his hold. "You can't even keep a hold of me," Alex said with a chuckle.

Damon growled at her and Alex decided to return the favour but instead of just growling at him Alex on purpose left her human façade fall to reveal her golden hybrid eyes. Damon's eyes went wide at the sight of her hybrid eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Damon eventually said.

"How about you try and make me leave," Alex invited as she gestured for Damon to come at her.

Damon instantly lunged forward towards her but Alex quickly sidestepped his attack and when he turned to face her after his failed attack she punched him square in the face. She then quickly delivered a hard punch to his collar bone before sending several quick punches into his ribs which broke under the impact.

Damon stepped backwards and clutched his chest. While he was distracted by the pain he was in Alex quickly swept her leg behind his causing Damon to fall backwards onto the ground. Alex moved to stand over him, although it was a risk.

"Consider that a warning of my power," Alex said. "Don't mess with me, or Klaus," she added knowing Damon wholeheartedly believed she was one of Klaus' hybrids.

Alex decided to keep the truth hidden for a little while longer. It was more fun that way. Alex turned away from Damon and left him where he lied. She wandered around town for a bit before she returned to Susanna's house where she found Jason staring at the TV. It was very strange only because the television was off. This wasn't a good sign.

Jason helped her survive when she feared the sun and now that was no longer a problem Jason had no purpose so his mind was falling back on the compulsion she had placed him under. Alex had compelled Jason many times and one of those times she compelled him to act normal, which involved doing normal things, in the event they came across a vampire hunter. But that had been a long time ago and Alex didn't exactly remember every word she said when she compelled him to 'act normal'. So when she tried to remove that part of the compulsion on him she may have missed some bits which including the whole watching television thing but not turning the TV on.

Alex shook her head and sat down next to Jason. She tried to act normal and not feel guilty about everything she had done to Jason over the past few months. But it quickly became too much for her to handle so she decided to do the right thing.

"Jason," Alex said.

"Yes," Jason replied as he came out of his trance. "What did you want?" he asked.

"Do you like staying here?" Alex asked as she turned to face him. "And give me your honest opinion," she compelled.

"Not really," Jason said. "I find myself getting bored to quickly but if you require my assistance I am willing to suffer that boredom for you."

Alex sighed and slowly nodded. Although Alex liked having Jason around for his company and his help now that she could walk out in the sun without burning up his usefulness no longer existed. So she decided to let Jason decide his future.

"If you were allowed to leave would you?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I would like to," Jason replied.

"Where would you go?" she asked.

"Probably New York," Jason answered. "I've been meaning to go back there," he explained.

"Okay," Alex said before she stared deep into his brown eyes. "You are now free to leave whenever you want but the moment you leave this town you will forget you ever met or knew me. I will no longer exist in your mind. Everything I ever told you will disappear. You will remember nothing of these past few months and you will believe you have been on a road trip holiday where you won the car you are driving in a competition. You will forget all about the things we have done together and you will forget you ever knew the name William Collins," Alex compelled as she placed her SUV keys in his hand.

Alex didn't care about the weapons in the rear of the SUV because Jason wouldn't find them unless he decided to pull apart the whole car but there was no need, it was near new. A few moments later Jason said goodbye to her and headed upstairs to collect his things.

Once Jason had left Alex sighed and relaxed further into the lounge as she recovered from the compulsion session she just went through. It had been exhausting to keep her eyes open that long and to correctly phase the sentences she spoke while she compelled Jason. Alex sat there staring at nothing for a while before she eventually got up and found Susanna.

Alex compelled Susanna to clean the entire house, rearrange the curtains and unblock the windows. As Susanna did all that Alex returned to the laundry room where she put all her stuff together and packed her bags. It was time to move on before some of the locals noticed that Susanna hadn't left her house in several days.

Once both Alex and Susanna had finished their tasks Alex asked Susanna to search the house for anything that might remind her of Alex and once that was finished Alex compelled Susanna to forget her the moment she left and to believe she had been sick over the last few days.

Alex stood on the street outside Susanna's house for a few moments before deciding to move into Klaus' mansion. He had invited her to town so he was going to have to put up with her. As Alex slowly made her way towards the Mikaelson Mansion she received a text message so she pulled her duffle bag off her shoulder and pulled out her mobile phone. Once again she found a random number she did not recognise but considering the fact Alex had yet to save Klaus' number into her phone she wasn't worried. She opened the message and indeed found it was from Klaus.

 _Left town to find Finn,_ the message read.

Alex shrugged because she didn't care too much about the message because Klaus already mentioned he would be looking for his brother. But just as Alex moved to return her phone to her bag she received another message from Klaus.

 _And play nice with Rebekah,_ it read.

Alek shook her head and nodded although no one would ever know. Alex returned her mobile phone to her bag and continued towards the Mikaelson Mansion. Once at the huge mansion she entered through the front door since she was able to since no human owned the grand mansion. Alex ignored the grand foyer and approached the grand staircase with the intention of heading upstairs so she could find and claim a bedroom. Alex made it halfway up the stairs when Rebekah found her.

"Who are you?" Rebekah demanded from the bottom of the stairs.

Alex stopped and turned to face the blonde Original. Alex smiled and leaned against the balustrade so she could look down at Rebekah.

"I could be whoever you want me to be," Alex replied. "I could be your best friend, or your greatest enemy, or maybe even your lover, it all depends on you," Alex added.

"That isn't very helpful," Rebekah replied.

"That was the point," Alex said. "Everyone insists on calling me Alex," she sighed after a few moments.

"Of course," Rebekah said. "Nik mentioned you."

Alex became confused for a few moments only because she was unfamiliar with the name Nik but she quickly realised that Nik was Klaus only because the combination of those two names made Niklaus.

"And where do you think you're going with all that?" Rebekah asked gesturing to the bags Alex's carried.

"I'm officially moving in," Alex announced.

"Of course you are," Rebekah sighed before she left Alex to do whatever she wanted.

Alex smiled and continued up the stairs. She easily found Klaus' bedroom again and after leaving that room behind she found a bedroom that appeared to be Rebekah's. After finding Rebekah's bedroom she found a number of unused bedrooms but Alex decided to do a complete search of the mansion.

She quickly found two bedrooms that appeared to have been used recently but had not been touched in some time. Alex continued and eventually found a bedroom she believed once belonged to Elijah. How did she know this was true? She couldn't say. The room itself was neatly organised and clean, unlike Klaus' room which was scattered with art supplies.

Alex shook her head and left Elijah's bedroom. She decided it wouldn't be a good idea to be seen in someone else's room especially if the room belonged to someone she hadn't even met. So she decided to stay in one of the unused bedroom. In the end she chose one of the bedrooms that overlooked the backyard and the garden.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

Alex stood by the large window that overlooked the garden that was essentially the backyard of the Mikaelson Mansion. The garden quickly reminded her of the garden she once called home. Alex recalled how peaceful those days were.

* * *

 _1921…_

" _Open your eyes," Christian said as he held Alexandra's hand._

 _Alexandra opened her eyes and was instantly shocked to find a massive mansion standing before her. Technically it wasn't that big since her uncle's mansion was bigger but it was perfect. Alexandra couldn't have dreamed of anything better. She instantly smiled and it was this reaction that received a comment from her husband._

" _I love that smile," Christian said._

" _And I love your smile," Alexandra replied as she turned to find a smile on Christian's face. "How did you…" she started to ask._

" _That is not something you should worry about," Christian replied. "As long as you are happy with it none of that matters," he added. "Are you happy?" he asked._

" _I am very happy, may we go inside," Alexandra asked._

" _Of course, my dear," her husband replied._

 _Christian looped his arm around hers and guided her inside their new home. Although technically Christian owned the mansion and the land surrounding it he would always say that they owned it together. This led Alexandra to believe that Christian got the money for the grand mansion from her uncle, Franklin Jackson._

 _Alexandra didn't like this fact, not because she hated her uncle, it was more like she was worried about what her uncle had asked Christian to do for the money or what he would ask of him in the future. Alexandra quickly pushed all of these worries down and focused on the good things._

 _Christian took her on a tour of the entire house but it was their final stop that surprised her the most. The garden that sat behind the mansion was more beautiful than anything Alexandra had ever seen. It was clear where the most part of the money in construction of the mansion went. Alexandra couldn't stop herself from smiling._

 _Alexandra turned to face Christian and found the smile she loved. Although when Alexandra and Christian first met they had no plans to fall in love but over time they became the best of friends and eventually they found love in each other's arms. They never wanted to be separated and despite their young age they quickly swore to stay together for as long as they shall live._

* * *

 _Present Day…_

Christian's smile faded away and Alex found herself staring at the empty space to her right. Alex sighed as she recalled Christian. They had sworn as best friends to stay together forever but Alex broken that promise. She had left.

Alex quickly shook her head and stepped away from the window. Her thoughts on the past reminded her of something very important. Alex quickly searched through her bags for the most important thing she owned. An outsider would see a simple ring but that simple ring held great meaning to Alex.

Her wedding ring was more important than it seemed. Alex tore open her bags and searched for her wedding ring since her very future depended on. Alex quickly cursed when she realised it was not here. Alex was unsure where the ring could be until she realised that she had left in her SUV and now her SUV was gone.

Many years ago Alex had a witch place a cloaking spell on the ring. As long as she wore the ring her location would be hidden if anyone tried to use magic to find her but without the ring 'he' would be able to find her. The best option for her now would be to run but she couldn't. She had spent most of her life searching for her brother and now that she finally had the means to find him she couldn't just leave.

Alex quickly realised she had no choice but to stay. But despite making her decision on the matter she still became worried which lead to stress which in turn led to her fangs extending down into her bottom lip. Alex tried to shake it off but decided the only way to distract herself would be to feed so she left her bedroom and headed downstairs in search of a kitchen.

Alex was slowly walking down the grand staircase when she remembered the past once again. The more she thought about her wedding ring and 'him' the easier the past came flooding back.

* * *

 _1926…_

 _Alexandra was halfway down the stairs when there was a loud knock on the front door. Alexandra paused and watched as one of the housemaids approached the door. She opened the door and greeted whoever was standing on the other side. Shortly after opening the door the housemaid opened the door wider to reveal their guest._

 _The person Alexandra found was not someone she knew but he looked very familiar. His dark hair and dark eyes were very familiar but despite all this it still took Alexandra a few moments to place his features. Both her brother and herself had blonde hair and grey-blue eyes while their uncle had brown hair and grey-blue eyes. The only person Alexandra knew that had both dark hair and dark eyes was Christian but the man that stood before her was older than Christian._

" _Shall I invite him in, my lady," the housemaid asked Alexandra._

" _Yes," Alexandra replied. "Is it not obvious he is family," Alexandra said as the unnamed man nodded. "Please come in…" she paused unsure if she should say Mr Winchester or not._

" _Roderick Winchester, my lady," he finished as he stepped inside her home. "As you probably noticed I am Christian's brother, his elder brother," Roderick explained as bowed to Alexandra. "I was informed that he would be here," he said._

" _I am sorry, my husband is away for the day," Alexandra replied as she continued down the stairs so she might greet her husband's brother._

" _Husband…" Roderick asked. "I was not aware that my little brother got married. But I am glad he found a beautiful woman to stand by his side," Roderick added._

 _Alexandra smiled and thanked Roderick for his kind words. Alexandra quickly invited Roderick to afternoon tea in her garden. Although they had only met Roderick and Alexandra seemed to get along well. Alexandra couldn't help but admit Roderick carried the same handsome features that made Christian appealing._

" _Mother!" a young voice yelled through the garden. "Mother!" he yelled again._

 _Alexandra sighed and excused herself from the table so she could search the gardens for her eldest child and only son, William Winchester. According to her brother the name William was a family tradition so when she gave birth to her first child she decided to give him the name William only because her brother had made it clear he never intended to marry or have children._

 _Alexandra wasn't quite sure why that was but she respected her brother's decision and when William discovered Alexandra had decided to continue their family tradition he was glad._

" _William," Alexandra called in an attempt to gain her son's attention._

" _Mother," William cried as he ran towards her._

 _Alexandra slowly kneeled and pulled her son into her arms. Although William had just turned four he was still small. Despite the fact he grew older with every passing year he would forever remain her little boy._

" _What have you done now, my sweet boy," Alexandra asked._

" _It was not me," William replied. "I went to visit the horses and one came at me and…" he paused as he started to cry._

 _Alexandra slowly nodded and picked William up into her arms. She stood up and ran her hand down William's back in an attempt to calm him. A few moments later he stopped crying only so he could talk once more. But when he finally spoke he asked a question Alexandra had not been expecting._

" _Who is that man?" William asked._

 _Alexandra turned to face the man in question only to find Roderick standing halfway across the garden. From this distance Roderick's resemblance to Christian was even harder to fault. It was more than obvious they were brothers, Alexandra had no doubt. She slowly started to make her way towards Roderick while William watched him in silence._

 _Once she stood before Roderick she introduced her son to his uncle. William smiled once he learned this news. Alexandra wondered if it was her relationship with her own uncle that caused William to be so happy. Did he want the same sort of relationship with his uncle? Or was it the fact William now had two uncles to give him presents. Alexandra assumed it was the latter._

 _Alexandra smiled and together they returned to the small table where she had been enjoying her afternoon tea with Roderick earlier._

* * *

 _Present Day…_

The past once again faded away and Alex once again found herself staring into middle space. She shook her head and continued down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and started to search the room for blood. Although it would have been easier for her to find someone and drain them dry Alex suddenly wanted to keep a real low profile. She couldn't afford Roderick finding her. There was a history between them she never wanted to revisit.

Although in the beginning Roderick had been nothing but a gentleman and a loving uncle to her son he quickly changed. What Alex now knew was that this was his whole plan. He got into her head and her heart before revealing his true nature.

Alex shook her head and opened the fridge only to find a single blood bag. She grabbed the blood bag and quickly drank it without remorse. She cared not if it belonged to someone else or if someone had placed it here for a special reason. Alex found it was filled with nothing special aside from normal blood.

Once the blood bag was empty she threw it away and set about finding something else to eat in order to distract her mind. After a few minutes Alex had collected everything she could find and piled it up on the breakfast bench. She then climbed up onto the breakfast bench and sat there as she stuffed her face full.

Alex had been at peace until Rebekah found her. It was not that Alex didn't like Rebekah she just didn't like her peace being interrupted but in the end it was a good thing. It distracted Alex's mind from her Roderick problems.

"There you are," Rebekah said as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes," Alex sighed. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"If you want to live here than you have to make your keep," Rebekah said.

"Okay," Alex replied. "What is it you want me to do?" Alex asked believing a task would keep both her mind and body busy.

"Nik wants to know where the remains of the white oak tree are, you are going to help me find them, tomorrow," Rebekah ordered.

"Okay," Alex slowly said before she returned to her food.

Rebekah nodded before turning and leaving the kitchen behind. Alex finished off her chips and cleaned up the mess she had made before she headed upstairs and decided to get some sleep in before tomorrow.


End file.
